


Beauty

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tauriel, oh Tauriel, how stupid I have been to fall in love with someone with such unequaled beauty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty

 I’ve never called anyone beautiful before. Until now I never fully understood what the word meant. But she has changed everything for me.

She has stunning jade eyes that sparkle in the starlight. Her glorious red hair looks like it is made of strands of fine silk, delicate curls flowing in the wind as she runs. Her smile is so gentle and pure; her pink lips form a shape as graceful as the bow she carries. Her skin is pale as the snow of the Misty Mountains, so smooth and soft. I wish I could reach out and stroke her gorgeous cheeks, kiss her perfect lips, take her dainty hands in my own. 

I have fallen in love with the fairest and most beautiful woman in all of Middle-earth; Tauriel, a woodelf of Mirkwood. My friends would laugh at me if they knew. My brother will not understand and he will tell me it is just a passing phase. My Uncle Thorin will hate me; he loathes the elves and cannot see the good in any of them. They would call me a fool, and that is what I am, I suppose. I was foolish to fall for somebody I can never have. 

It is not just her physical appearance, but her inner beauty also. She is so kind and it melts my heart. I was a prisoner in her land and yet she still spoke to me as if I was a dear friend of hers. She seemed to care about what I had to say, she listened when I told her about my mother and my promise. 

Tauriel, oh Tauriel, how stupid I have been to fall in love with someone with such unequaled beauty.

I am a dwarf. She would never accept my love, not if we were the only two people left in this world. I do not deserve her, yet I long for her. I love her with a burning passion like I have never felt before. I will do anything to protect her, though I barely know her, and if she is hurt I do not know how I will cope.

But she will never feel the same way and I have accepted this fact, as much as it pains me.


End file.
